Ayumu and Hiyono Make Mac and Cheese
by TruthSerum14
Summary: I finally finished it. AND now it's posted yay. It also has a sneak peak to the story YFIMD Ch 3.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral. **_**How Saddening. **_**Wait! Didn't I already say that in another Fic? Oh Wells. Sorry, for the wait! Hehe. What? No arguing Kousuke this time? Hmm. It's nice. Kinda eerie, don't cha think?**

Ayumu and Hiyono Make Macaroni and Cheese

Ayumu's POV:

I walk into her kitchen with the groceries. I set the bags on the table and take out 8 boxes of Macaroni and Cheese. Today, I'm going to teach Hiyono how to make Mac & Cheese. She walks into the room and gets a huge pot out of the cupboard.

"No, no, no. This is all wrong. This pot is too big, stupid girl."

"I asked you to help me. Not, to insult me."

"Fine, get a smaller pot."

"Okay, Narumi-San!"

She went back to the cupboard and got something smaller.

"That will work. Now, come here and hand it to me."

She handed me the pot and I set it on the counter. **A/N: I know it's boring so far. But, it'll get better. I PROMISE!! *Crosses fingers***

I quickly filled it with water and set it on the stove.

"All we do now is wait, for it to boil. Come on, let's go wait in the living room."

I walked into the room and sat down. I picked up my backpack and rummaged through it to find my Cooking Magazine. I opened it to read.

"Why, do you always read that? Madoka isn't even home and you're looking for something to cook?"

"What, can I say? I like to cook. Let's go check the water."

Hiyono's POV:

_I'm so bored. Cooking is boring. But, he cooks so well! _We walked into the kitchen and he picked up the lid. The water was boiling time to cook!

"Now, put these noodles in the pot."

I took the box from his hand and poured it into the pot. The water hit my exposed shoulder.

"Ow. Stupid water."

"Don't put it in so fast, come here."

I walked over to him and he had a rag in his hand. He gently took my shoulder and gently applied pressure to dry my shoulder. The water had burned. I felt my cheeks blush. I murmured a "thank you" and walked away to my bedroom. As I opened the door I saw my little pink notebook sitting precariously on top my desk. I walked over to it and moved it toward the center of the desk. It made me feel guilty. I sighed and decided to change my clothes, and shower. I walked over to my door again and was going to shut it, and lock it, when I felt someone behind it. I slowly opened it and peeked outside. I was met with a pair of brown eyes. I blushed again.

"What are you doing, stupid girl? The noodles need stirred or else they'll stick to the pot."

"Oh."

That was my famous reply. I had totally forgotten about the noodles.

"Err. Never mind, I'll do it. I can see you're busy."

"I was just going to take a shower. I can stir it. Besides, the longer we stand here the longer it'll stick."

I followed him to the kitchen once again and looked around for a spoon.

"Here use this one."

He handed me a spoon and I turned around to face the pot. I lifted the lid and the steam took me by surprise. I coughed once and stirred the noodles around. I could see what he meant, by the noodles sticking to the bottom. I scraped the bowl with the spoon.

Ayumu's POV:

I was surprised that she hadn't messed it up yet. I bought 8 boxes for crying out loud. I won't mention it to her. Madoka's going to wonder what I'm doing with so many boxes when I get home. Oh well. I walk back into the living room and sit down on one of the couches.

"Narumi-San? What do I do next?"

"Read the box. What does it say?"

"It says I have to put the mix in."

"Then, put in the mix."

"Crap." I heard her say.

I walked into the kitchen and looked at the noodles.

"No wonder you messed up! You didn't drain the noodles first, and then you put in the mix."

She was reading the box. "Oh! I forgot about that step."

I took the pot and emptied it in the trash.

"Okay start over. And this time drain the noodles."

"Okay," she mumbled.

I sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen and waited. _Stupid girl._

* * *

"It's done Narumi-San!"

I looked up from my magazine and stared at her. She looked so beautiful. I felt myself blush and hid my face in the magazine.

Hiyono's POV:

Did he just blush? I shook my head and set the pot on the table. I got us two bowls and spoons. I handed him one and he tried it.

"You did it right for once."

Hmph. I tasted it and it tasted great. I did it! I felt so good about myself. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and blushed. He looked surprised, and then he hid his face in his magazine. I finished my food quietly.

"I've got to go now, Hiyono."

I look up and realize he said my name. My real name. Not stupid girl, or anything else.

"Okay," I reply and he goes toward the door. He steps outside. I'm about to wave him goodbye when he grabs me and brings me close to him. _What is he doing? _And that's when he kisses me. It's sweet and I can't help but, blush. He pulls away and I see him quickly walking away.

"Narumi-San! Wait"

He turns his head and looks at me.

"Thank you," I say quietly. I know he heard me.

**Okay! This isn't my best work. But, I had to finish it someway. Here's a sneak peek of YFIMD Chapter 3:**

Bold and Daring.

Beautiful lips.

Hurts me to see her in pain.

I love her so much.

I finish the short poem and put the paper back in his desk. I shouldn't have read it. I turn away from it scared that he might know I read it. I wipe tears from my eye's as I run out of the school campus.


End file.
